Incognito
by deadflo
Summary: Leader of the army force, the only successor in the Kinomoto clan. The person that the whole kingdom depends on to annihilate the enemies. Yet, Everything was being handle by a 23 year old Lady who was dressed as a boy.
1. New Leader

**Incognito**

_Written by: ffgirl07_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS

"_New Leader _"

A little twelve years old girl with beautiful emerald orbs and short auburn hair was dressed in a black combat outfit practicing martial arts with her father in their big backyard filled with trees and flowers.

"Sakura darling, you're getting better and better," her father Kinomoto Fujitaka, who was also dressed in a black outfit, complimented her. He possesses short auburn hair and dark brown orbs.

They were having a fun and competitive time until a loud knock on their door was heard, which ruined the father and daughter moment. The owner of the knock happened to be a silver armed soldier who came to deliver a message.

"Kimonoto-sama, the King has summoned you to his palace." The soldier saluted to Fujitaka once he opened the door.

"I see. You don't mind if I take my daughter along, right?" Fujitaka asked.

"No, sir."

Since Fujitaka has experienced talking to so many different leveled soldiers, he automatically knew that the soldier standing in front of their house was a newbie. So he thought this was his chance to take advantage of this newbie.

"I change my mind. I won't be taking my daughter anymore. I'll take my son instead." Without thinking, the soldier immediately agreed with Fujitaka's words.

Fujitaka walked back inside and began dressing Sakura as a boy and tied her short hair into a small ponytail. He saw her confused emerald eyes and immediately told her that he'd explain everything when they return home. Without much thinking, she nodding her head in agreement. Fujitaka took her hand, and together they walked to the palace.

Sitting on the throne was a man with white shoulder-length hair and ruby orbs. The man was King Kuja, who has been ruling the Tachibana Kingdom for the past ten years. He was drinking a cup of tea while waiting for his long time friend to arrive. After hearing the huge double doors open, he placed his cup of tea on the tray that the maid was holding and stood up to greet his friend.

"Fujitaka, it's been awhile since we've seen each other." Kuja hugged Fujitaka and did not notice Sakura's presence at all.

After sitting down, Fujitaka went straight to the point and asked why he was summoned to the palace all of a sudden.

"My dear friend, a wise man from the far northeast sent me a message that the Li Kingdom will declare war in the near future."

"Wait, let me sum this up. You want me to lead the army, am I right?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes. You're the on—" The king was interrupted by Fujitaka, who suddenly stood up.

"Kuja, as much as I like to lead your army... I've retired for the past six years. I've retired ever since my only son Touya got married to Queen Kaho. He became their king and general for their army." He paused before going on "That is why I've brought..." Fujitaka placed his hand on Sakura's head. "She'll lead your army."

Kuja stood up from his throne and just stared at his friend. He thought to himself, 'Is he joking?' But by the look of Fujitaka eyes, Kuja knew Fujitaka was serious.

"But women are not allowed to join." He pointed out his laws.

"That is why we'll fool everyone that she's a really a 'he'. My daughter is indeed different from all the other girls. She has been training with me ever since she was five tears old, and she's also a very skillful twelve years old girl. By the time she's eighteen, Sakura will be more than ready to lead the army."

"I don't know about this." Kuja shook his head not knowing if it was a good or bad idea. It was all too sudden.

"Kuja, trust me. Everything will turn out great in the near future. Remember we, the Kinomotos, are the strongest clan." Fujitaka placed his hands on Kuja's shoulder, who was wearing a smile on his face. Fujitaka immediately knew what Kuja's final answer was and pulled him into a hug while saying a small thank you.

From that day on, Sakura's path has been set. Her father supportive and helpful father helped her become stronger, physically and mentally. From day to night, they would train endlessly. Then she finally turned eighteen. And just like what her father have said years ago, she'll become the general and lead them to victory.

But what our dear Akito (the name Fujitaka gave to Sakura; she'll be using the name while she's under disguise) didn't know was that this was only the beginning of her long and rough journey. A journey that will involve major conflicts and problems, but will change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** first of all I'll like to thank my 2 betas 1) my sister 2) cherrylove05 (Author of the story ' _The Blind Heart_ ' 

Please rview and tell me what you think of this story!!! it'll surely help if you give me out some tips!!! thanks!! **:HUGS!:**


	2. It Begins

**Incognito**

_Written by: ffgirl07_

"Talking" '_Thinking_' (A/N)

"_It Begins…. _"

Four years has past successfully in Sakura's life as she led the army of the Tachibana Kingdom. Sakura will be coming home winning and bringing peace treaties between Tachibana Kingdom and their enemies' kingdoms.

Sakura sat on one of the tree branches of the lovely Sakura tree, eating her delicious red apple her father bought from the town's market. Her emerald eyes looked upon her troops as they trained below her.

She was dressed in a loose brown combat outfit with some light black armor shields on her shoulder and the front and back of her upper body. Her flat black boots covered half of her pants, just below her knees. The belt around her, right under the shields on her upper body, carried two swords, which were given and customized from her father.

"Kinomoto-san, we're done with our morning training, " said one of her trusting soldier named Yamazaki Takashi who possessed short and jetted black hair along with black orbs.

Sakura jumped from the tree and replied with a 'thank you' before walking to the field of men and telling them to get into straight lines. She clapped her hands to shut their quiet chatters as she began to announce some announcements.

"My fellow men, I've seen that you've all improved… even more than I'd ever expected." She paused then proudly said, "Now that you're all strong enough, according to my standards, I believe it is time for all of you to start recruiting your own students and start training them well for our future generations."

"Takashi has already been around town, posting flyers up regarding the recruit of new soldiers. When the new young ones arrive, I'll be assigning them into groups where five soldiers will be teaching and training them to become as strong and top like us, " she finished and walked away.

The men cheered with happiness. Ever since Sakura became the new leader, not only did she change the many strict rules, but also the hearts of the men.

**-Inside the Palace- **

"Fujitaka, I'm impressed with..." King Kuja paused, looked around, and then said, "…your daughter."

"Thank you." Fujitaka smiled. "She's been a hard worker for the past four years."

"But I've been concerned about the Li's lately," Kuja said sadly. "They haven't declared war upon us yet."

"Kuja, do not worry about that. We'll be prepared when they come to us." Fujitaka tried to cheer up the king.

"Yes. I must only be concern about the matters of the person that will take the throne after me." Kuja smiled.

Right when he said that a young man at the age of eight-teen entered the chamber. He had aqua orbs and possessed long and black silky hair that was put into a ponytail. He was also dressed in a rich black outfit with a red cape following behind him.

"Takumi, my son, learn how to knock, " Kuja scolded.

"I'm sorry father, but mother wants to see you… **now**." Takumi told his father before leaving the room.

Just then the double doors burst out opened again and a soldier came running in, holding a scroll as if his life depended on it.

"Speak for I shall dismiss you," Kuja ordered.

"Hai." He opened the scroll. "We, the Li's, are declaring war upon you for your land bandits have killed Lord Kurosaki and Duke Kenpachi during their trip back from the Kuchiki Kingdom. Our witness was their advisor Ikkaku, who escaped from the scene."

As he read onwards, Fujitaka's eyes were fully filled with concern but he knew _that place _was where the war would take place. And _that place _is _Death Valley_.

He rose from his seat, excusing himself from the king. Fujitaka was determined and confident enough to help his daughter Sakura sketch a plan for this upcoming war.

---------------

Sakura was in the kitchen cooking for her father, who should be arriving from the palace anytime now. While the stove with the chicken was still on and boiling, Sakura went into her room and decided to change into something more comfortable. But before she did that, she looked into the mirror and started analyzing herself in men's clothing. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture herself in a beautiful gown but couldn't for she have never worn a dress ever since she was five.

Sakura laughed as she thought back to when her father said, _'Girls who wear dresses are weak.'_ He would always say those words every time she complained during training back then.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and shut. Sakura walked out from her room and greeted her father but frowned when she saw the look on his face.

As she set the food on the table, she asked him, "Father, what's wrong?"

"The… The Li's have declared war on us." He strongly whispered.

"I see. …Why? When? Where?" Sakura rambled on with more questions.

"Some bandits killed their Lord and Duke while traveling back to the Li Kingdom. We'll be going into war within a year at Death Valley." He finished and left a shocking Sakura.

"D... Death Valley? Why?" She asked with confusions.

The Death Valley was a land known for its 'no returns'. Those who dare to ever step foot on that very deserted desert soil, shall never return for their journey ends there.

"I don't know, but we must start preparing. We will also be needing your brother Touya's help in this battle." Her father told her. "The Li's are a very strong army led by Prince Syaoran, who is known for his great reputation as the Ice Prince and the descendent of Clow Reed."

Throughout the whole night, the father and daughter contributed their views and ideas to form a plan for their future war. To win this war was to bring more power and honor into their Kingdom.

A rough 11 months went by for everyone. The Tachibana soldiers, who have worked extremely hard every day and night just for this big war that was coming their way, are now ready for whatever that was to come their way. Sakura and Fujitaka have been traveling back and forth from their kingdom to the Mizuki Kingdom working on this big plan of theirs.

The twenty-three years old woman, Sakura, walked out of the kingdom with her men behind her and waved to the town's people, accepting their gifts, which would greatly help them through their journey.

"Akito-san!" shouted a girl

Sakura, of course recognized that voice. It belongs to Princess Sasuki who posses great beauty that every girl would want to have. Sasuki was a few years younger than Sakura and also the only heiress of the Tachibana Kingdom. Of course Sakura, who has always been a good observant when it came to everything, knows the _little_ _secret_ of Princess Sasuki.

"Yes, Princess Sasuki?" Sakura turned her horse around.

"Akito, have a safe trip and promise me that you'll come back with victory," Sasuki replied.

Sakura smiled down at her then got off her horse to kiss her cheeks. Although she disliked it very much, it was the only way to leave a satisfied Sasuki.

"Of course, I'll bring victory to our kingdom." Sakura said with determination. "Well Princess, I must leave now." With that, she got back up to her horse, kicked it, and there they went; Sakura was off with her horse, with her troops following not too far behind.

'_So the war finally begins…._'

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there, you READERS!! I know that I haven't updated for awhile, due to the fact that I've been really really busy with work and school. But I hope that I'll be updating more this year as my 2007 goals! and please review on this story it would gladly help me to write more and update more!! thank you!!

**Big Thanks To: All my chapter I reviewers and to my two beta- readers!!!**

It maybe kind of late to say this but Happy New Year everyone!!!**  
**


End file.
